Automation systems such as automation systems used in an assembly line of a production facility become more and more complex and can comprise a plurality of physical and/or other components. The automation system components can comprise sensors and/or actuators. Due to the increasing number of sensors and/or actuators installed in the automation system, the amount of data describing the underlying technical process is growing. The data, in particular the sensor data, generated by the sensor components or sensor devices provide a huge potential to gain additional insights into the effectiveness of the processes performed within the automation system which can be used for enhancements and optimizations of the automation system. However, making sense out of the available data using conventional data analytics methods is extremely difficult if the context and/or the reasons of data provision are not known. The context can be for instance the location of the respective sensor component within the automation system that generated the sensor data, the identifier of the product or batch processed within the automation system when the data was generated or a maintenance task that was executed shortly before the sensor data was generated.